bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
BZS22: Poszukiwania
Kilkadziesiąt tysięcy członków armii Rady Ośmiu przeszukiwało kraj w poszukiwaniu Vipera. Zasięg tej akcji objął cały świat. Dzięki temu poszukiwania odbywały się w małych grupkach. Inaczej byłoby gorzej wytłumaczyć nagłe przybycie kilku dywizji ludzi w garniturach przeszukujących wszelkie możliwe miejsca. Byli wyposażeni w zaawansowaną technologię umożliwiającą szukanie pomimo przeszkód terenowych. Dodatkowo wielu z nich znało Pradawne Moce, które pomagały wyczuć potencjalne kryjówki lub współpracowników demona. Shadov Prove przewodził poszukiwaniom. Jego uwagę przykuł fakt, iż demon zawsze pojawiał się w towarzystwie ludzi związanych z Szafirowym Cieniem. Z tego powodu zabrał ze sobą kilka Magicznych Ogników. Łapały one magiczny trop. Poszedł na ostatnie miejsce, w którym BakuGalaxy widziało Vipera. Świetliste kulki szybko złapały trop Vipera. Shadov uśmiechnął się pod nosem i bez żadnego sygnału dla swoich ludzi podążył za małymi, magicznymi istotami. Syrectyvus i Yoshimo byli w zwyczajnych ubraniach. Wynajęli dwa pokoje w hotelu. Byli już jakiś czas po konfrontacji z Avandaleesem. Od tamtej pory Saad nie odzywał się ani słowem. Inuictus natomiast patrzył na niego z małym zawiedzeniem. Syrectyvus wyjął z kieszeni kamizelki fiolkę ze smoczą krwią. Przyjrzał jej się bardzo dokładnie. Gołym okiem widział, że ta czerwona ciecz była niezwykła. Z sekundy na sekundy zdawała się zmieniać swoje właściwości. Raz była jasna i jednocześnie gęsta, a drugim razem ciemna, jednak prześwitująca niczym cień. Ponownie schował zdobycz do kieszeni i podszedł do swojego podopiecznego. Yoshimo siedział na fotelu wpatrując się w okno. Syrectyvus przez chwilę stał patrząc na niego, jednak po chwili postanowił się odezwać. - Wiesz, że to było konieczne - Niczego już nie wiem - odparł Saad cichym, łamliwym głosem - To był Srebrny Smok. Tak nie można. - Twój srebrny smok nie przejmuje się nikim innym poza sobą - warknął Syrectyvus przybliżając twarz do twarzy podopiecznego - Nie zrobił niczego gdy jego rasa ginęła, nie zrobił niczego, aby powstrzymać niesprawiedliwość na świecie. Jeżeli on nie chce, należy odebrać mu jego możliwości i przekazać je komuś innemu. - Ale twoje metody... - zawahał się Yoshimo - Niemal mnie zabiłeś - Niczego bym ci nie zrobił - powiedział Inucitus odchodząc trochę i odkręcając się o kąt około 90 stopni - Nigdy nie skrzywdziłem żadnego mojego podopiecznego. Smok musiał być pewien, że jesteś zagrożony. Miałem nadzieję, że postanowi cię uratować przede mną. - Dopiero co mówiłeś, że nic nie zrobił, aby zapobiec wyginięciu swojej rasy - zdziwił się - A teraz miałby mnie ratować? - Rozumiałem waszą mowę - wyjaśnił Syrectyvus - Każe plugawe słowo tego gada, które padło przeciwko mnie. Wiedziałem, że gdy dam mu powód, zechce mnie obalić. Na jego nieszczęście, moje całe, długie życie to walka, a nie skrywanie się w jamie. W sali obrad Rady Ośmiu siedział Zerox. Obok byli również Gotfryd i Koth, którzy weszli wraz z Mają i Kaydenem. Germider wyraźnie czuł się źle, jednak udawał, że wszystko jest w ja najlepszym porządku. Jego uczeń stale mu się przyglądał kątem oka, natomiast najstarszy radny starał się wchodzić w kompetencje Zeroxa. Zanim jednak rozmowa na dobre się rozpoczęła do środka wszedł Peter. Odezwał się po szybkim rozejrzeniu. - Em, nie przeszkadzam? - Jasne, że nie. Siadaj - odparła Tanaki, obok której usiadł chłopak - Chcieliśmy powiedzieć o naszych spostrzeżeniach, o których nie mówiliśmy gdy byli tu wszyscy. - Jestem w tym samym celu - dodał Evans - Zatem o co chodzi? - rzekł Gotfryd opierając ręce o stół - Zychfryd zwrócił moją uwagę na jeden fakt - pierwszy powiedział Peter, ponieważ akurat był dzień Peterów mówiących przed Majami - Do naszego świata przybyło pięciu demonów Nebirosa. Bane, Anthag, Deleb, Grok i Erasial. Trójka z nich zechciała nam pomóc, jednak szybko, po cichu przeszła na stronę wroga. Natomiast ich dowódca i jego najbliższy współpracownik gdzieś zaginęli. Adrian wspominał coś, że ten pierwszy jest gdzieś przetrzymywany. - Wcale by mnie nie zdziwiło, gdyby wszyscy współpracownicy Vipera byliby przez niego w jakiś sposób zmuszeni - odezwał się Zerox. Widocznie opadał z sił z sekundy na sekundę. Mimo to wciąż udawał, iż tak nie było - Warto jednak o tym pamiętać. Jeżeli udałoby nam się to wykorzystać na naszą korzyść, moglibyśmy zostać ostrzeżeni przed pułapkami ze strony Vipera. - Ja rozmawiałam z Kalipso - dodała Mei - Mówił, że nie mogą nam niczego mówić wprost i dlatego musimy dobrze zrozumieć co mają na myśli. Podał to jako gwarant odnalezienia prawdy i... uratowania ich - Uratowania? - Gotfryd był w gigantycznym szoku. Jego niski głos rozległ się w całej sali. Sam zaś poderwał się na równe nogi i zaczął gwałtownym krokiem chodzić wokół stołu, aby w ten sposób lepiej się skupić - Dodał również słowa - po chwili konsternacji Maja kontynuowała - "Oroshu, Cyrus, szukajcie" Cała szóstka zamyśliła się i próbowała odgadnąć znaczenie tych słów. Padały pomysły, że Kalipso chciał, aby przywrócić Cyrusa Oroshu do tego świata. Inną koncepcją były artefakty Oroshu jako klucz do zwycięstwa w walce z Viperem. Była nawet interpretacja, iż moc, którą zgromadził w sobie ów ifryt należy wykorzystać. - Może po prostu czegoś nie zauważyliśmy - odezwał się nagle Evans przerywając procesy myślowe u reszty. Wszyscy popatrzyli się na niego, jakby chcieli powiedzieć "bingo". Również sam Zerox jakby ożył i wstał prostując się. Nabrał jeszcze trochę powietrza. Jego mina lekko się skrzywiła. - Myślę, że właśnie o to chodziło Kalipso - odezwał się Zerox po raz pierwszy spoglądając na wszystkich obecnych - Pozwólcie jednak, że przemyślę to samotnie. Kiedy tylko dojdę do jakiegoś konkretnego wniosku przekażę wam to. Gdy tylko to powiedział skierował się do wyjścia. Tym razem szedł za nim jedynie Koth. Gotfryd natomiast został w sali i przyglądał się Kaydenowi, Mai i Peterowi. Uśmiechnął się. Gotfryd był niezwykłą postacią w Radzie Ośmiu. Pomimo tego, że jako jedyny pamiętał wszystkich Nighterusów to on również najczęściej przechodził zmiany wyglądu. Gdy BakuGalaxy widziało go po raz pierwszy, był całkowicie ogolony. Nie miał ani jednego włoska ani na twarzy, ani na głowie. W trakcie walki z Apocalipsusem jego włosy rosły, a on coraz rzadziej interesował się swoim zarostem. Później skrócił włosy, jednak nie ściął ich całkowicie. Broda jednak nie ostała się. Mimo to od tamtej pory jego twarz zaczął ozdabiać wąs. W ten sposób wyglądał w tym momencie. Gotfryd odezwał się w końcu. - Chciałbym, abyście coś wiedzieli Shadov przechodził pomiędzy drzewami. Rozejrzał się. Otaczały go najzwyczajniejsze drzewa. Miejscowo spadały liście. Widać szykowała się powoli jesień. Białowłosy Vestalianin popatrzył w górę. Niebo było zakryte przez zielone korony drzew. Po chwili jednak jego uwagę przykuło poruszenie ogników. Długo szukały, więc trop powoli się urywał. Miał jednak nadzieję, że znajdą coś przydatnego. Podszedł do świetlistych kulek. Bardzo wolno krążyły wokół jednego z drzew. Prove spojrzał na nie. Po chwili zauważył kątem oka jakiś ruch. Po nim pojawił się mały wiatr. Vestalianin wyjął świetlny miecz. Nie, to nie żart. Odbudowana Rada Ośmiu szybko zajęła się rozwojem technologicznym dzięki czemu jej żołnierze byli wyposażeni w najlepszy sprzęt. W jego lewej ręce był blaster. - Wyłaź - krzyknął Prove. Odpowiedziała mu jednak głucha cisza. Przynajmniej początkowo. Stanął plecami do drzewa i rozglądał się niepewnie. Sam natomiast zaczął słyszeć ciche, dziwne szepty. Z minuty na minutę narastały. Początkowo były mówione w jego ojczystym języku, jednak szybko zmieniły się na nieznany mu. Shadov nie chciał zawalić misji. Stwierdził więc, że nie będzie strugać bohatera. Włączył urządzenie, które nadało sygnał S.O.S. do... oceanu. Momentalnie jedno z pagórków rozsunęło się, a z niego wyłoniło się działo, które wystrzeliło. W tym momencie Vestalianin wysłał ogniki z tym sygnałem, a sam wskoczył do otworu, które po chwili zaczął się zamykać. - Więc co chcesz nam powiedzieć? - zapytał Evans. Gotfryd, który zawsze był śmiertelnie poważny tym razem przeszedł samego siebie. Jego kamienna mina z niezwykłą powagą, ale troską i smutkiem zwróciła się w ich stronę. - Rada Ośmiu długo nie pociągnie - odparł - Kilku radnych chciałoby zrzucić na was ciężar stania na straży ludzkości. My zawiedliśmy. - Czy ty na pewno czujesz się dobrze? - zdziwił się Kayden patrząc na niego wrogo - Pochodzimy z różnych światów. BakuGalaxy to zwyczajni ludzie, wy natomiast żyjecie poza czasem i nikogo nie dopuszczaliście choćby przed swoje oblicze przez wiele setek lat. - Zamiast odkupić swoje winy i naprawić błędy wolicie zrzucić wszystko na nas? - dodał Piotr - Zawsze chętnie pomagamy, ale jak mielibyśmy się w tym wszystkim odnaleźć, nie pomyśleliście o tym? - Ty też chciałbyś, abyśmy was zastąpili? - zapytała Mei Gotfryd odparł milczeniem. Spojrzał w oczy zebranych. Po chwili ciężko westchnął i gwałtownie wyszedł z sali nieomal wyłamując drzwi. Maja, Peter i Kayden popatrzyli na siebie z nieukrywanym zdziwieniem. Natomiast po chwili do środka wrócił Zerox. Na wejściu spytał co się stało Gotfrydowi, ale po otrzymaniu odpowiedzi, że strzelił focha, usiadł na swoim miejscu. Złapał oddech. Widać było, że przyszedł w pośpiechu. Po krótkim czasie był już w stanie mówić. - Słuchajcie, chyba wiem o co może chodzić - Tak szybko? - zdziwił się Kayden - Kalipso podał dość jednoznaczną wskazówkę - odparł Zerox wyjmując figurkę hetmana, którą trzymał dość mocno, ale pokazał ją wszystkim - Nigdy nie powinno się zapominać o prawej ręce, bo finalnie może okazać się potężniejsza niż sam Szach, będący marionetką. - A więc? - dopytywał Evans - Lunarion wyeliminował Cyrusa, ale zapomnieliśmy o Raulu. Ponoć Armitra z nim walczyła, jednak w pewnym momencie, gdy Adamtos wciąż przebywał w Kartarze, ona dołączyła do nas. To mnie wtedy zastanawiało, ale Apocalipsus był palącym problemem i całkowicie o tym zapomniałem. - Co sugerujesz? - powiedział Kayden - Cholera, czemu znowu byłem tak ślepy - krzyknął Zerox przewracając cały stół gdy wstawał - To wszystko jest takie proste. Historia się powtarza, a Executia przyjmuje skóry naszych przyjaciół - Jesteś pewien? - zdziwiła się Mei - Do tej pory wciąż nam pomagała - Zastanów się - przerwał jej nagle Peter - Jej udział w walce z Apocalipsusem ograniczał się do przywołania Kruka. Z Viperem jej pomoc też niewiele wnosi. Poza tym zawsze znika, pojawia się na chwilę, za chwilę znowu znika. - Coś w tym jest - przyznała Mei - Jak na silną wojowniczkę bakugan, jak mówi o niej rada ośmiu, dała się pokonać niezwykle łatwo - Kalipso to silny przeciwnik - odparł Zerox - Możliwe, że chciała jedynie dać ci poczucie wsparcia od innej osoby, abyś nie dała z siebie wszystkiego, a on cię pokonał. To tylko teoria, ale trzeba to sprawdzić, zanim będzie za późno. Tymczasem Armitra przebywała w lochu Rady Ośmiu. Jej ucho słyszało każde słowo dzięki pluskwie w ubraniu Zeroxa - jeszcze z czasów, gdy Executia była jego bakuganem i sprawowała nad nim kontrolę. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. - Zerox, kiedyś cię własnoręcznie wypatroszę - powiedziała sama do siebie po czym w jej dłoniach pojawił się ogniste kule. Wystrzeliła nimi w stronę drzwi do cel Kalipso i Ardamira. Wybuch wstrząsnął posadami budynku organizacji, jednak nie przejmowała się tym. Później jej oczy zaświeciły się na jasnoniebieski kolor. Łańcuchy many, które oplatywały obydwu współpracowników Vipera pojawiły się. Dziewczyna podeszła do nich i swoim palcem dotknęła magicznych łańcuchów. Kiedy to zrobiła, rozpadły się i rozpłynęły w powietrzu. Po chwili dało się słyszeć, że poruszenie jakie dokonało się poprzez wybuch dokonany przez Armitrę sprowadzało właśnie wielu ludzi, chcących poznać przyczynę drżenia budynku. Kiedy tylko Kalipso uwolnił się, małe cienie, które wciąż go okrążały weszły w niego. Wojownik krzyknął potężnym głosem, jak gdyby rozdzierała go błyskawica. Po chwili jego ciało napełniło się czarnymi tatuażami. Momentalnie wszelkie rany zniknęły. Znów miał zdrowe oczy, których źrenice szybko napełniły się cieniem. Obydwaj wyszli ze swoich cel. Armitra przyjrzała im się z uśmiechem na twarzy. Zarówno wojownik jak i szkielet ukłonili się z niemałym strachem. W tym momencie wbiegł do środka Grok. Ponad dwumetrowy demon ściskał w ręku kawałek magicznego kamienia. - Zaraz tu będą - warknął - Przygotowałeś portal jak ci kazałam? - odezwała się Armitra. Skoro więc demon dał pozytywną odpowiedź i wykorzystał magiczny kamień, aby w niedalekiej odległości uaktywnić runy, które narysował do otworzenia portalu, cała czwórka doń weszła i zniknęła w nim. Portal natomiast szybko się zamknął. Runy, które paliły się podczas trwania zaklęcia czarniały pozostawiając trwały ślad na ścianach. Yoshimo podszedł do Syrectyvusa, który oglądał telewizję. Przełączał on wszystkie możliwe 7432 kanały szukając czegoś ciekawego. Wciąż jednak mruczał pod nosem: "kupa" i włączał kolejne. Gdy zobaczył Saada wyłączył telewizor. - Przepraszam. Wiem, że to była moja powinność wobec mistrza - odezwał się młody - Wiedziałem, że zrozumiesz - odparł Inucitus wstając i kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu - Też nie spodobał mi się sposób, w jaki zdobyłem tę krew, ale mój mistrz jest ważniejszy niż egocentryczny smok Yoshimo przytaknął i kiedy odszedł, przypomniał sobie scenę, gdy jego opiekun znalazł się z nim na Srebrnym Smoku. Syrectyvus zakrzyknął wtedy, że ma wybrać pomiędzy krwią swoją, a krwią chłopaka. Kiedy natomiast smok próbował negocjować, trzy bakugany darkusa, które należały do wojownika, obezwładniły Avandaleesa. Inucitus go uśpił, a następnie zrobił małą ranę, aby nabrać trochę jego krwi do fiolki. Wtedy wraz z bakuganami zabrał go do jego jaskini, po czym zaprowadził Saada do pobliskiego miasta, gdzie wynajął hotel na czas jednodniowego odpoczynku. Syrectyvus bowiem chciał, aby przez ten dzień jego podopieczny doszedł do siebie i zrozumiał wszystko co się stało i działo przez ostatni czas. To był też idealny moment, aby porozmawiać z jego nauczycielem bez ciekawskich uszu, czy to mistrza Syrectyvusa, czy Vipera. Chłopak więc postanowił porozmawiać z nim o życiu, jego historii i motywacjach. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria Zew Szafiru Kategoria:Nev-Rex